


I have often prayed for an angel

by shinzouosasageyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Harry fucks himself on Louis' cock to be specific, Harry in Angel Wings, Harry in Lipstick, Harry in Panties, M/M, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, harry in heels, supportive Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouosasageyo/pseuds/shinzouosasageyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Daddy,” he whines, voice already growing high in pitch. “Can I? Please?”</em><br/><br/><em>“Of course angel,” Louis whispers fondly, hand tangling in Harry’s hair as he brushes it back. He loves Harry’s long strands, maybe even more than Harry does himself. “You look so beautiful on your knees like that, so eager to suck my cock.”</em><br/><br/><em>“Mhm,” Harry hums, already licking at Louis’ slit. He begins to suckle softly at the head, peering up at Louis with wide eyes. The angel wings stretch on either side of him, and it’s so obscene, how filthy the act they’re doing is in contrast to the white feathers adorning Harry’s back. “Love your cock Daddy.”</em><br/><br/>Or, the one in which Louis fucks Harry in the VS wings after he wears them onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have often prayed for an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi I'm back. It's been a while since I posted something and I wish I was bringing some quality work but sadly this is just a big pile of poop. 
> 
> As you can see, I'm really unhappy with this one and I'm really sorry for how shitty it turned out to be because Harry being fucked in angel wings is a lovely concept that I managed to ruin. And I know this has been done many times and it's been ages since it happened but I really wanted to write my own intake on the legendary event of Harry modelling them VS angel wings during the SA show, which speaking of, he should do it again.
> 
> Anyways, I started this back on May 13th, and it is now July so that says a lot I think (I mean, I did have exams and stuff too so). Also, I apologize in advance for the ending because yeah it's just meh. 
> 
> As per usual, this is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point them out! And of course, this is a work of fiction (although we all know _something_ happened after Harry wore the wings onstage wink wink) and the characters do not belong to me and all that. Lastly, the title comes from a poem I found online when I looked up quotes about angels (lame I know).
> 
> Okay so I hope that if you decide to go through with reading this, you'll at least find that it was worth your time. If not, I sincerely apologize for wasting it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you want.

**I** **have often prayed for an angel**

“Fucking finally,” Louis grumbles as he shuts the door behind him. “Don't get how leaving in the same fucking car is more suspicious than separating us all the time and making either of us stay back to get stuck in the bloody traffic.”

 

Taking his shoes off, he notices the lack of response from Harry, who was supposed to be here by now seeing as to how they made him leave in the first car this time around. Louis’ eyebrows furrow in confusion at the odd silence. He hopes Harry isn't asleep. After what happened onstage earlier that night, he had something in store for his boy. A good fuck in other words.

 

“Harry? Babe?” Louis calls out, walking further into the hotel room. “Did you pass out on me or somethi—”

 

The question gets caught in his throat because there—leaning against the wall leading to the bedroom—is Harry, clad in the new set of panties Louis bought him last week. They’re white, with soft pink trimmings and Harry’s paired them off with softly painted fuchsia lips and a pair of pointy pink heels that Louis knows he's a pro at walking in. His hair falls in loose clean ringlets to frame the curve of his angular face, and the tattoos on his porcelain skin glint shallowly in the dim light. He looks like a piece of art as per usual, but what _really_ makes Louis stop breathing in awe are the angel wings strapped to his back, peeking out from either side of his head.

 

“Been waiting for ages Daddy,” Harry whispers, his words contradicting his innocent appearance. Louis feels himself rapidly growing hard as Harry straightens up from his position on the wall and starts to walk slowly towards him. “What do you think?”

 

He poises right in front of Louis, hands on his hips and lips twisted in a small but knowing smile. Louis remembers a time when Harry would hide himself away in self-consciousness and shame. But now here he was, unabashedly putting himself on display for Louis. It’s such a lovely thing, not only knowing but also _seeing_ how much his baby has blossomed over the years, just like a pretty flower.

 

Louis’ breath hitches as Harry peers up at him from beneath his lashes. He licks his lips before finally answering.

 

“H…” he breathes, raking his eyes over Harry’s body. “You look—fuck. You look absolutely amazing. So _delicious_. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

 

The blush on Harry’s face is immediate, just like it is whenever Louis compliments him.

 

“Thank you Daddy,” he breathes, taking another step towards Louis. He wraps his arms around his neck, the heels making him a few more inches taller. He giggles when Louis pouts, standing on his toes in an attempt to equalize their heights.

 

“I was hoping I could blow you,” he whispers and Louis tightens his hold on his hips, squeezing at the layer of chub that surrounds the area but which he loves so much as his dick twitches with interest. His eyes glue to Harry’s purple lips, already imagining how they’d look like wrapped around him. “And then I was hoping you’d fuck me.”

 

“That can definitely be arranged,” Louis rasps, running a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Let’s take this to the bedroom first, yeah?”

 

Nodding eagerly, Harry turns to make his way to the bed, entrancing Louis with the sway of his hips and the gentle flap of the wings against his back. He had done the same earlier onstage but it’s different, seeing it in private like this, knowing it was only for him to see. Louis swallows, mouth dry, as Harry beckons to him over his shoulder, giggling at Louis’ stumped expression. He settles on his knees in front of the bed, waiting for Louis to join him.

 

Quickly, Louis does. Harry reaches out for his trousers the second he’s within reach, hastily pulling them down to his knees so that his member is on display. Louis watches with hooded eyes as Harry’s mouth seemingly waters, a whimper escaping him.

 

“Daddy,” he whines, voice already growing high in pitch. “Can I? Please?”

 

“Of course angel,” Louis whispers fondly, hand tangling in Harry’s hair as he brushes it back. He loves Harry’s long strands, maybe even more than Harry does himself. “You look so beautiful on your knees like that, so eager to suck my cock.”

 

“Mhm,” Harry hums, already licking at Louis’ slit. He begins to suckle softly at the head, peering up at Louis with wide eyes. The angel wings stretch on either side of him, and it’s so obscene, how filthy the act they’re doing is in contrast to the white feathers adorning Harry’s back. “Love your cock Daddy.”

 

Setting to work, Harry starts to take Louis down, letting his throat open up to accommodate for his girth. He alternates between closing his eyes and looking up at Louis with glassy orbs, his lips leaving faint purple rings of colour over Louis’ dick each time, then smearing them as his mouth glides back over his length.

 

“Come on babe, you can do better than that,” Louis challenges as Harry takes his time to deepthroat. Also, Louis is not so sure he’s going to last so long at this rate. “Show me how far you can gag on Daddy’s cock.”

 

At that, Harry moans, redoubling his effort as he takes Louis down further, until his nose is touching Louis’ groin.

 

“There we go angel,” Louis praises, holding Harry’s head still as he begins to fuck up into his mouth. Harry settles back, eyes closing in gratification as he lets Louis take over. “Letting Daddy use your mouth for his own pleasure. Such a good boy, but you also made a mess of your lipstick, isn’t that right?”

 

Harry hums, looking up at Louis with shiny pleading eyes.

 

“C’mere,” Louis instructs, pulling out as he climbs on the bed. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap while he fingers you open.”

 

Harry’s eager approval comes in the form of a moan. He slips off his panties—leaving the heels on—and then settles on Louis’ lap, legs bracketing him on either side. Louis takes a moment to kiss him, mouth open and wet with the slide of their tongues, smearing the remnants of the lipstick all over their faces before he pulls away to reach for the stash of lube under the pillow. He slicks his fingers up, and then proceeds to run them along Harry’s crack, ghosting over his hole.

 

“Daddy,” Harry whines with the most adorable pout on his face. Louis can’t help but kiss it. “Can you please—”

 

He cuts himself off with a keen as Louis finally slides two fingers in, slowly working him open by stretching them apart. Harry’s making soft noises above him, rocking back on his fingers and jostling the feathers pinned to his back. It’s a beautiful sight, especially with Harry’s naturally cherubic looks; he looks like a literal angel. An angel that’s being fucked, that is. Louis’ most certainly going to hell for liking the idea so much.

 

“Fuck H you look so—fuck—so _good_ , little angel,” Louis grits as he adds another finger and uses his thumb to rub at the sensitive skin beneath Harry’s balls. Harry’s reaction is immediate; his whole body jerks upwards as his eyebrows furrow in pleasure and his mouth opens in response but no sound comes out. Louis licks into him, swallowing down his moans as he repeats the gesture a few more times. “You’ll look even better bouncing on my cock though.”

 

Taking his fingers out because he’s definitely not going to last much longer, Louis quickly lubes himself up. Harry’s whining and squirming in impatience beside him, eyes fuzzy and mind half gone already, so Louis helps him turn around so that he’s facing away from him on his hands and knees.

 

“Daddy,” Harry rasps, voice a wreck. He turns his head to look at Louis. “Want you in me please.”

 

Louis resists the urge to melt into a pool of fondness over his always-ever-so-polite boy and settles for brushing a kiss to the column of his throat instead. He lines himself up, leaning over to whisper into Harry’s ears.

 

“I love you so much H,” he says, just as he slams in. He has to hold onto Harry’s waist as the younger boy collapses in on himself at the force of Louis’ thrust, an obscene sound escaping him. And okay fuck. Louis had been hoping Harry would be able to fuck himself back on his cock but with how pliant he’s gotten, he’s not so sure anymore.

 

“Baby, do you think you can fuck yourself on Daddy’s cock or is it too much?” he asks in concern, rubbing at his plump love handles.

 

“I can do it,” Harry mumbles as he pushes himself back up, only to wobble back down onto his forearms. He settles into a position in which his arse is sticking out while the rest of his body rests on the bed. It’s such a beautiful angle from Louis’ perspective, especially with the wings framing Harry’s back. “Anything for you Daddy.”

 

Before Louis can tell him it’s okay because Harry’s clearly not in the best state of mind to do all the work, the latter is pushing himself back on his cock, wings fluttering as he finds his rhythm. Louis can only hold onto his waist and watch as his length gets swallowed up repeatedly by tight heat, savouring the pants and whines that fall out of Harry’s lips and studying the way the wings flutter with every move Harry makes.

 

“Love you Daddy, so much,” Harry mutters as he rocks himself back on Louis’ length. “And your cock. Definitely love your cock.”

 

And then he’s groaning random words, speech slurring as he repeatedly tells Louis how good he feels, how big Daddy’s cock is stretching him, how much he loves Louis and isn’t he Daddy’s only angel?

 

“The best,” Louis reassures him, starting to push back every time Harry bottomed out. It increases the pressure on his spot and so Harry cries out, body trembling. “You’re the best angel I could’ve ever hoped for.”

 

By this point, Harry’s far too gone into his special place so Louis takes over, nailing Harry down properly. And with every thrust and ‘uh’ Harry emits, the wings swing back and forth, creating the illusion that Harry is flying. Louis alternates between watching them and the swell of Harry’s bum.

 

“Filthy one, aren’t you?” Louis teases, rubbing over Harry’s skin. “Like having a big cock filling you up at all times, breeching you open. Not so innocent and pure for an angel, hmm?”

 

“N—no,” Harry agrees. “’M a—ah—a naughty angel, D—Daddy.”

 

“That you are baby. You’re Daddy’s naughty little boy. Naughty, filthy little angel.”

 

Louis can feel the familiar tingling in his gut but he doesn’t want to come before Harry so he pulls out, taking Harry by surprise as he immediately stretches his cheeks apart and laps at his hole. He tastes like soap and sweat and something that’s distinctly Harry, and Louis loves it, delving further into the ring of muscles as he presses bruises into Harry’s thighs with the force of his grip. Harry sobs, murmuring a mix of ‘Louis’ and ‘Daddy’ before he’s tightening around the tip of Louis’ tongue and coming, body wracking with the force of his release.

 

Louis doesn’t wait for Harry to finish before he’s flipping his malleable body to face him, crushing the wings in the process but neither of them caring as Louis bends Harry in half and rams back into him, chasing his own orgasm. Harry’s proper crying now, but Louis’ so familiar with him that he knows they’re tears of pleasure. He hooks Harry’s legs over his shoulders, his boy’s heels digging deliciously into his back as they turn into a tangle of limbs.

 

“So. Fucking. Tight,” Louis punctuates each word with a well-aimed thrust. “You’re my angel, H. Only mine.”

 

And then he’s coming with a shout, because Harry pulls at Louis’ hair in response to his claims and everything feels so _good._ He continues to bite down on Harry’s shoulder as he grinds his way through his orgasm and stills.

 

Their harsh breathing fills the room. Louis leaves a searing kiss to Harry’s throat—which ends up turning into a love bite—before he moves away to examine his work. Harry’s a pile of mush beneath him, eyes unfocused and mouth stretched in a lazy smile, splashes of come drying all over his stomach and butterfly tattoo. His face is flushed; hair loose and sweaty and lipstick smudged all over. The angel wings are clearly broken but Louis lets Harry take his time coming back, murmuring soothing words as he litters his inked skin with soft kisses.

 

“H, angel?” Louis calls. “Come back to me kitten. You did so well and Daddy loves you so much but it’s time to come back. Daddy needs to clean you up so we can cuddle, yeah?”

 

“Daddy,” Harry blinks. Louis can see him returning slowly. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too cherub,” Louis laughs. He cleans them up, taking Harry’s heels off for him and untangling him from the wings before he manoeuvres them to their cuddling position. Harry’s warm and soft in his arms, and Louis listens to his heartbeat as a thought occurs to him.

 

“You know love,” he begins and Harry hums in reply. “The day you finally walk down that runway modelling your own set, I’ll be sat front row, cheering you on.”

 

Harry’s told him about his hope and interest in creating his own line someday and Louis loves the idea, knows Harry will absolutely rock at it. Harry’s hesitant though because he feels like he’s not qualified enough to do such a thing, so Louis makes sure to remind him that that’s not true every chance he gets.

 

“Louis,” Harry’s voice sounds thick with tears and Louis knows he’s fully back now. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you angel,” Louis replies fondly, brushing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Wanna know something else?” he whispers into his ears after a few minutes.

 

“Mhm?” Harry smiles.

 

“When I was younger, I would always pray that I would meet an angel and guess what?”

 

“What?” Harry giggles shyly because he knows what cheesy thing Louis is about to say next.

 

“I did,” Louis smiles as he smacks a kiss to Harry’s cheeks and their giggles carry out through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so coming up next: I'm participating in the omega Harry fic exchange even though I already have more than fifty things to write but I have my plot down for my prompt and I'm hoping it'll turn out much better than this did. And after the omega Harry exchange I'll be splitting my time between more sucky smutty oneshots and starting a spy's AU and a Cinderella AU for my lovely two friends Ve and Paula. :)
> 
> As for any questions, suggestions or concerns, you can contact me @littlehazspoon on Twitter or just leave a comment below. I'm going to camp like tomorrow for six weeks and I won't be back until August 16th so if I don't reply to you immediately, it's because of that. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Have a lovely day/night xx


End file.
